Shattered Innocence
by IcyPanther
Summary: When Kyo is taken by Akito, he finds a deep grudge that the head of the family had been holding against him for a long time. Bonds will be made, broken, and shared as the family tries to help Kyo, now changed forever. Warnings inside! On Hiatus
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights or ownership to Fruits Basket, written by the wonderful Natsuki Tayaka.**

**Shattered Innocence**

**Taken**

**Warnings: I'm putting these right here. Please read before you continue any further. In this fic, there will be: Rape, Abuse, Swearing (That one is pretty much impossible not to have in FB), possible cutting, and if I think of anything else, I'll let ya know.**

**This will NOT be a yaoi. I think the pairings I will have are Yuki/Tohru and Kyo/Kagura, but nothing is definite. But no matter what, Shattered Innocence will not turn yaoi.**

Rain pounded down on the ground, fat, large drops soaking everything in sight. The wind howled through the trees, blowing a cold chill over the unfortunate who happened to be out at this time, adding to their misery. Lightning crackled through the sky, thunder rumbling overhead and seeming to make the very ground tremble in its wake.

A large, leafy sycamore tree stood alone, weathering this storm to the end, branches blowing wildly and the giant swaying from side to side. Beneath the trembling tree, a teenager lay hunched over among the large roots, blue jacket pulled as tight around him as he could make it.

Bright, orange locks of hair were plastered to his face from the raging storm, his body shivering from the cold, slumping in exhaustion. The thin, tan cargo pants he wore were of almost no protection against the icy torrent, the constant drumming of rain on his body adding to his problems.

"What the hell was I thinking?" Kyo growled to himself, wrapping his arms around his knees. "Shigure and Tohru both said it might rain…and what do I do? Damn it all!"

**Flashback**

"What is wrong with everyone here?" Kyo snarled, looking at each member in the room. "Tohru, you're too frickin' nice sometimes! Why can't you just not care for once?" The girl stepped back, tears welling up in her large blue eyes, as she stared at Kyo. She knew the Cat had trouble controlling his temper, but he hadn't lashed out at her for quite a while now.

"Why can't you all just leave me alone? Every second of the day you're all constantly checking up on me, seeing if I need anything. I don't need your concern!"

"And there's no reason to yell at Honda-san," Yuki snapped, purple eyes glimmering in anger. "All she's done is be nice to all of us!"

"Whatever. I'm leaving."

"You know you can't leave," Shigure said, standing calmly in front of the door. "Akito said you are to remain here."

"I'm just going out for a few fucking minutes! He can't stop me from doing that."

"It's supposed to rain today, Kyo-kun," Tohru said hesitantly, putting a light hand on Kyo's arm.

"That's what the weather forecast has said," added Shigure. "It might not be good for you to be going out."

"Just leave me the hell alone!" the orange haired boy cried, sprinting past the startled Dog and out the front door.

"Why is Kyo-kun so angry?" Tohru whispered, looking dejectedly at the floor.

"The weather is just making him short-tempered," Shigure reassured the distraught girl. "Don't worry, he'll come back in a little while and just mope around. He always does feel bad when he snaps at you, don't pay him any mind."

"But shouldn't we go out and look for him?"

"That stupid Cat can take care of himself," Yuki hissed. "Let him die for all I care."

"You don't mean that, do you Yuki-kun?"

"Of course Yuki doesn't," Shigure butted in before the Rat could talk. "He's just upset too. Now let's go have some of those delicious cakes Tohru-kun so kindly made us."

Ushering the two into the kitchen, they all sat down to enjoy a light snack, while the Cat sprinted away, just needing to be alone.

**End Flashback**

"What's this? Is the freak all alone? Did your friends abandon you? Poor kitty," mocked a young man, standing in front of Kyo, disgust clear on his face.

"Go to hell, Akito," Kyo hissed, attempting to rise to his feet, only to fall back down with a thump on the ground, his strength having left him from the dreary weather.

"Awww, why can't the freak stand?"

Akito knelt down on the ground, catching both of Kyo's hands as he tried to punch the head of the Sohma family, crying out in pain as Akito cruelly twisted them. "Let go," he growled, struggling weakly in the much stronger grasp.

"And let you hit me? I don't think so, Kyo-chan," the man scoffed, suddenly throwing his weight forward and ramming Kyo against the tree. "Aren't you even going to fight back?" Akito chuckled, deep black eyes boring into the red. "Oh wait, I forgot. You're too weak."

"I am not!" the Neko hissed, slamming his knees upward into Akito's stomach. With a surprised gasp, the man released Kyo's wrists and sat back, clutching his stomach, eyes glittering with malice.

Scrambling to his feet, Kyo made to get away, but his ankle was grabbed and he fell back to the muddy ground with thud. "Why are you running," Akito said softly, dragging Kyo towards him, the Cat digging his nails in the ground in an attempt to stop. "Are you scared of me?"

"Fucking bastard," the Neko spat, trying now to kick Akito once more, though he was unsuccessful. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"The freak actually has a brain, what a surprise," Akito chuckled. "Come back to the house and I'll tell you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," the Cat snarled, fighting to break free of the iron grasp on his legs, one of Akito's knees now pressing deep into his back and making moving quite difficult. "You hate me! Just leave me alone!"

"And that's exactly why I wish to speak to you," the man smirked, wrapping both slender hands around Kyo's neck. "Don't worry Kyo-chan, you'll see what I mean shortly."

The boy's struggles slowly faded as his world began to go black, his air supply being cut off. _'Tohru…Shigure…help…me…'_ were his last thoughts before at last everything fell to darkness.

When the Cat awoke, he found his hands and feet bound with a thick, coarse rope, a gag in his mouth. Hissing in anger, the boy struggled to sit up, when a soft, yet hated voice, sounded. "It looks like the kitty finally woke up," Akito smiled, coming out of a dark corner. "I was beginning to wonder how much longer."

Kyo only glared at the man with loathing, eyes burning deep with hatred. "Tell me, Kyo-chan, how does it feel to be nothing?" Akito asked, kneeling in front of Kyo. "To be hated by everyone and despised for what you are? To know that with a simple tug your bracelet will come off and you'll be a monster?"

Kyo suddenly lunged, tackling Akito and driving them both to the floor. Using his bound wrists, he rammed them continually down on the head's face, his intent to do as much harm as possible.

But with ease, Akito stood up, one of his hands clamped around Kyo's neck, before he threw him with surprising strength against one of the walls, the Neko crumpling to the ground. The gag had been untied in the struggle and Kyo was using it to his full advantage. As Akito approached and picked up the boy's head, he lunged again, sinking his teeth into the man's shoulder.

With a howl of rage, Akito grabbed the Cat by his hair and once more threw him across the room. But this time, before Kyo could retaliate, he slammed his fists down on the back of the Neko's head, Kyo momentarily seeing spots.

Given the opportunity, Akito was quick to twist Kyo's arms, the boy screaming in pain as something snapped, his right wrist now dangling at an awkward angle from its bond. Dropping Kyo to the floor, Akito placed one booted foot on the broken wrist and stomped down, clearly enjoying seeing the young boy in pain.

"Do you want me to tell you now?" he whispered in Kyo's ear, ignoring the anguished whimpers. "Do you want to know why you're here?"

* * *

"I'm worried," said Tohru, standing in front of the door, hands clasped. "Kyo-kun's been gone a very long time…and in this weather…" Still, rain was pouring down in a mad torrent, so hard that it was bouncing back up after impacting the earth.

"He has been missing for over three hours," Shigure murmured, coming to stand next to Tohru. "But he's probably just waiting the storm out one of the shops downtown." Deep down though, the Dog was beginning to feel like something was very wrong, and his worry for the Cat was growing every second.

"He'll come back when he wants to," Yuki said softly, smiling at Tohru. "Don't worry about that baka Neko, he'll be fine." Yuki was also slightly concerned over Kyo's disappearance, but he brushed it off rather quickly.

"Should we go out and look for him?" asked Tohru, already going to get her jacket.

"No," said Shigure, holding out a hand to stop her. "He could be anywhere, and I won't have any of us running around in this weather. You just got over a cold, Tohru-Kun, and I don't want you to get sick again."

"Besides," said Yuki, "the most that'll happen is he'll get a rather bad cold and be on bed rest."

"Something just doesn't feel right," the girl whispered, leaving the door and sitting down on the floor. "I know Kyo-kun was very angry and might not want to return home, but he knows when he's too tired and to come and get rest. He was tired even before it started raining…I can't imagine how he must be feeling right now."

"If he isn't back by morning, I'll go looking for him while you two are in school," comforted Shigure, trying to put the girl more at ease. "Don't worry, Kyo will be fine."

As the trio settled down to eat dinner, it was strangely silent, Tohru's bubbly chatter that normally accompanied meals having faded. Every few seconds, she'd glance towards the front door, expecting Kyo to come in and demand food.

The tenseness didn't disappear as the group retired to their rooms, Tohru and Yuki finishing up homework from Friday and Shigure writing some more of his novel, wanting, if possible, to avoid another incident with his editor.

But no ones heart was in their work. Tohru abandoned the book she was supposed to be reading for her English class and walked over to her desk, picking up the picture of her mother. "Oh mom," she sighed, hugging it to her chest. "I just know something is wrong with Kyo-kun. But I don't know what."

Climbing back into bed, the girl turned off her lamp and curled up, the picture clutched in her arms. Minutes later, she'd fallen asleep, the storm still raging outside as it sang its haunting lullaby.

In the next room over, Yuki was neatly writing the last answer to his science homework in his notebook. Glancing out the window, the rat felt a pang of guilt strike deep in his chest before he shook it off.

He was one of the reasons Kyo had taken off. The Cat had challenged him once more, and had lost as normal. But this time, Yuki had actually laughed in his face, making fun of the Neko before going back inside, leaving Kyo bruised in not just body.

He didn't know why he'd made fun of the Cat, he rarely ever did, but Kyo seemed to have taken the teasing worse that day. Maybe it was because he hadn't even lasted a whole five seconds. Maybe it was because the weather was making him cranky and taking everything the wrong way. In any case, Kyo had taken off soon afterwards and hadn't returned.

Thunder rumbled in the sky, a sudden chill filling up the room. A short image of Akito flashed in the Rat's mind and he shuddered, quickly packing up his books. '_Don't think about him,' _the Rat scolded himself, changing into pajamas and crawling into bed. '_Just think about something nice…something like…Tohru.' _That thought in mind, Yuki fell asleep, curled contently in his futon.

Across the hall, Shigure continued to stare at a blank piece of paper, pen idly in hand. No matter how hard he tried to write his novel, the young Cat's face kept appearing on the page, looking worried or upset.

"He survived four months in the mountains," Shigure said to himself, "He'll be fine for one day in this weather. But…why do I have this bad feeling?"

Abandoning the paper, Shigure went to stand in front of his window, looking for any sign of Kyo coming up the front driveway. But flashes of lightning were all he saw, the rain pouring down faster.

"I can see I'm not going to get any work done," the Dog muttered, turning off his light and changing into his yukata, leaving the blank page open on his desk. "I left the front door open, so if Kyo does come back he'll be able to get in…"

Minutes passed, and Shigure fell into a light sleep, his worry for Kyo still growing.

* * *

Kyo didn't say a word, tears gathering in his eyes as Akito still stepped on his broken wrist, his fingers digging into the boy's back. "…y-yes," he choked out after a few seconds.

"I'll tell you then," Akito murmured, not releasing his grip any. "You may be the Cat, despised by most, but you aren't disliked by all. That bitch, Tohru, certainly seems to care _a lot _about you."

"Don't…you dare…harm Tohru," Kyo growled, anger flashing in his red orbs.

"I won't touch her, don't you worry. My business is with you. But even Shigure cares somewhat for you. And let's not forget the lovely Kagura. How she could ever like you, much less love you is beyond me. Maybe she needs to be taught a lesson as well."

"But no," he mused, stroking a hand through Kyo's hair. "It will be punishment enough when she sees what I've done to you…yes, that will work well."

Fear gripped the Cat's heart. He could survive a beating, or insults. Hell, he was beaten by Yuki almost everyday, bruises didn't bother him any longer. And when he'd been small, he'd become accustomed to the jeers and taunting. So what did Akito have up his sleeve?

"The reason I brought you here, is I want to get what I deserve. And you get what you deserve. I know in just a few months, I'll have you locked up in that little room, and you'll never come out. But that isn't enough. I want you to suffer like I do. You are cursed by the Cat, but yet you can still live a normal life, so long as no one removes your beads. As for me…I am constantly plagued by illness, having the burden of this family on me. And I will not let a creature like you live better then me. My goal is to break you…like no one ever has before. I can already see we're going to have a lot of fun, aren't we Kyo-Chan?"

"Get…away from me!" Kyo yelled, slamming his legs against Akito's side, trying to get the man away from him. The hits though, seemed to not affect the man as he still stayed kneeling by Kyo's side.

"That spirit you have," he breathed, once more running his hands through Kyo's hair, "will not be with you after this. I'm going to strip away your life, piece by piece, until you're too broken to be put back together. So, why don't we begin?"

**Author's Notes:**

This is my first Fruits Basket fic, so I hope I did all right. I do have several questions for those of you who have read the entire manga series or have written your own fics.

1. I've seen in several fics that Akito is a girl…I made him a guy in my story, but I'm quite curious about that fact. If anyone wouldn't mind, could you please explain it to me?

2. How come in some fics Kyo is spelled Kyou? In the manga and the anime it is spelled Kyo, so I was just curious.

3. Do you capatalize the animal names of what they are? Like Yuki is the Rat and Kyo is the Cat, but when referring to a normal animal they are spelled in lowercase?

Anyways, some of you are probably wondering about the nickname of Kyo-chan I gave to Kyo. If anyone has ever watched Rurouni Kenshin, I'm sure they'll understand this. In that anime, Yahiko is teased and called Yahiko-chan as a degrading term since all he wants to do is seem strong. So I had Akito call Kyo, Kyo-chan, because I thought I needed a new name besides freak and kitty, and just calling him Kyo didn't make it seem like he was making fun of him.

Reviews would be wonderfully appreciated! I'd like to see how much attention this fic has caught. So leave a comment, if you feel like it. Happy reading!


	2. Broken

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Fruits Baskets…and I can't understand why. Any suggestions?**

**Shattered Innocence **

**Broken**

Kyo lay perfectly still as he felt Akito run his hands once more through his hair, body trembling involuntarily at the unwelcome touch. He didn't quite know what Akito was going to do to him, but he sure as hell didn't want to find out.

The head of the house's hands withdrew a knife from his pocket and slowly began to cut away the blue jacket that clung to the Neko's thin frame, his black shirt following closely after. Kyo shivered as he felt the cold tip of the blade touch the skin at the base of his neck, before being pressed into his skin.

"It's time for you to carry the scar of being the Cat," Akito hissed, drawing the knife down, leaving a thin line of blood in its wake. "No matter how hard you try and pretend to be normal, you never will be. And you'll always be reminded."

The orange haired boy gave a small whimper as the blade dug deeper into his back, now just below his shoulder blade. Akito continued to draw lines to form kanjis, digging deeper with each stroke, delighting in hearing the soft cries of pain, the tensing of the boy's body as he tried to block it out.

"Isn't it beautiful?" he whispered, running the tip of the dagger along Kyo's cheek and then bringing it level to the boy's eyes. "Blood, so amazing. A simple liquid that means if you're dead or alive. Such an intriguing thing. And they'll be plenty more where that came from, Kyo-chan."

"Stop it…please," Kyo begged as the man once more began to draw his lines, this time making them deeper into the skin, more blood clinging to the knife, more dropping to the floor.

"Why would I stop?" Akito asked, momentarily pausing. "Dear little Yuki would ask too when he had his punishments, but he never got lenience. And you certainly aren't going to either."

"Please," he whispered, tears dropping from his ruby eyes to mix with the blood dripping from his cheek.

"But Kyo-chan," Akito exclaimed in mock amazement. "We've only just begun…we can't stop now. Not until you are broken will we be done. And it seems that I have quite a long way to go with you."

Several tense minutes passed, the only sound in the room the hissing Kyo would make as Akito would a particularly deep slash. "Perfect," Akito murmured, wiping the knife clean on a piece of Kyo's ripped shirt. Carved into the Cat's back were the words, in kanji, saying 'Cursed Cat of the Sohma Family'. "You shall forever remember your life as the cat, for even if the curse is ever broken, you will see it every day."

Kyo shivered as he felt himself being flipped over now staring straight up into the smirking face of Akito. "This next thing I never did with Yuki," he head grinned, his hands gripping Kyo by his shoulders, nails digging into the soft flesh. "But I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Before the Cat even had time to react, Akito had thrust his lips against his own in a violent kiss, the boy at first too stunned to even react. But as soon as his mind registered what was happening, he fought. Attempting to kick up, he found his legs being pinned down by Akito's his hands crushed against his chest.

Trying to turn his head, he was rewarded with a breath of air, before he was roughly grabbed and turned back to Akito. "LET ME GO!" Kyo cried, violently moving his head to try and prevent Akito from kissing him again. "GET OFF OF ME!"

"This is nothing," Akito whispered, mouth right next to Kyo's ear. "By the end of the night, you'll know what it really means to want to die." The man's hands grabbed the top of Kyo's pants, slowly sliding them off, the Cat thrashing beneath him in every attempt to stop the uninvited from happening. But his tries were in vain.

Seconds later, he found himself face down once more on the ground, completely naked, burning with shame and humiliation, the only warmth he could feel at the minute. But that warmth disappeared as soon as it had come, the embarrassment being replaced with a cold dread settling in his stomach.

"Please," he whispered, one last time. Hoping for just shred of mercy. Tears streamed freely down his cheeks, his shoulders shaking softly.

His answer was nothing like he'd expected. Before he could blink, he was suddenly flooded with pain, Akito digging himself deep into the Cat. A harsh scream tore from Kyo's throat, bouncing off the walls making it seem like there were several people yelling.

The Cat dug his nails into his hands, trying to block out the pain. Biting his lip, he forced the blood to come, wishing with his heart that he could die right now. Anything to end the agony. Behind him, Akito's soft moans of pleasure sounded, barely noticeable above the screams.

Just as Kyo felt like he was going to black out, the spots swimming in his eyes growing larger, the pressure stopped. Not daring to move, he lay perfectly taut, fearful of brining on another of Akito's attacks. "Is something wrong, Kyo-chan?" Akito asked sweetly, rising to his feet with his robes back on. "Didn't you have a good time?"

The boy didn't answer, his mouth seeming to be glued shut. "Looks like you need to be worked on a bit more. Silence is never a good answer." The man crossed the room and opened a small door on the side. Reaching in, he came out with a braided coil held loosely in his hand. "It's been quite a while since I've gotten to use this," he smiled, rubbing his hands fondly over the metal whip. "This will be fun Kyo-chan. I promise…"

* * *

Shigure sat up in bed, sweat pouring off of his body, eyes wide and haunted. "Kyo," he whispered, stumbling from his bed and promptly running into his nightstand. Biting back a curse, the Dog padded down the hall to the Cat's room, his fear mounting when he saw the bed untouched.

Peeking into Yuki and Tohru's rooms, he was relieved to find both of his other charges sound asleep, Tohru's arms wrapped tightly around the picture of her mother. Going back to his room, Shigure quickly dressed in a kimono and grabbed his haori.

Dashing out into the rain, the Dog set off for the Sohma family estate, worry growing with every step. He wasn't sure what he'd dreamt. Hell, he didn't even know why. All he knew, was that the images of Kyo, his face frozen in terror and then changing to a face of tears and blood was frightening him into believing that his most hot-tempered guest was in trouble. And nothing had helped when he'd seen Akito's face, a sadistic smile he hadn't seen on him for the longest time.

The last time he looked like that was when he'd still had Yuki living with him before Shigure managed to rescue him. Something was going on, and the Dog didn't like it one bit.

By the time he reached the Sohma estate, he was thoroughly soaked by the rain that seemed to not want to stop. Not even bothering to remove his shoes, Shigure set off into the main house, shivering in the dry air. The sound of a shoji door being shut down the hall piqued the Dog's interest and he turned in that direction.

Akito had just stepped out of a room, a small smile playing over his lips. The bottoms of his robes were covered in blood, though the man didn't seem to care. Because he was head of he family, not because he liked him, Shigure felt inclined to ask if Akito needed any assistance.

"Akito-san," he said, stepping out a few feet in front of him. "What happened?" he asked, gesturing at the bloodied material. "Would you like me to get Hatori?"

"No, no," Akito smiled, a soft sigh escaping from his throat. "I'm feeling better then I have in years."

The pit of dread that had been growing in Shigure's stomach grew tenfold. "I was just wondering, Akito-san, if you perhaps knew where Kyo was? I had the feeling he might be here but…yes, silly of me," Shigure chuckled nervously, when Akito simply stared at him.

"You certainly are smart for a dog," the man sneered. "Yes, the freak is here…taking a little nap. I suggest we just let him sleep, hmm?"

"I'd like to take him home with me. He does have school tomorrow."

"Ah yes, school. When does the freak and dear Yuki graduate?"

"This year," the Dog said slowly, not liking the malicious look that entered Akito's eyes. "Why?"

"In just a few short months he'll be living here," the head of the family smiled, licking his lips. "Good. I could use breaks like that more often."

"Breaks?" Before Akito could answer Shigure darted around him and opened the door to the room Akito had just exited. His breath caught in his throat when his eyes adjusted to the dim light, a shaft of moonlight coming in through one of the rice paper windows offering the faint shine.

Lying on the side of the room beneath the window was a still figure, completely naked and bloodied. As Shigure approached, he realized that the boy was crying silently, shoulders shaking softly with his face buried in the crook of his arm, his knees drawn all the way up to his chest, forming a protective ball.

"What did you do to him?" hissed the Dog, eyes flashing in anger at the man leading idly against the doorframe.

"What does it look like?" Akito grinned manically. "He provides entertainment in the most pleasant of ways."

"YOU BASTARD!" Shigure snarled, lunging forward at Akito, teeth glowing in the light. Before his fist could connect, he was lifted off of his feet and thrown across the room, slamming into one of the walls. Growling, Shigure jumped to his feet and launched himself again at Akito, once more to be thrown back, though this time from a solid kick to his side.

"I'm feeling in my element today," the man grinned as Shigure painfully picked himself off the ground, clutching his side, breath coming in short gasps. "And I wouldn't advise trying to attack me again…I might do more then just kick you."

"How could you do this?" the Dog asked softly, eyes still gleaming with hatred but no longer preparing to attack. "How can you rape an innocent boy and beat him and think it's fun?"

"I don't think it's fun, Shigure. It _is _fun."

Using all the emotional control he had to not attack the man, Shigure knelt down next to Kyo, gingerly placing a hand on the boy's bare shoulder. Immediately, the Cat stiffened and tried to pull away. "It's me," Shigure whispered, pulling off his haori and draping it over the Neko, wishing it was dry. "It's Shigure."

Slowly, a tear streaked face removed itself, lines of blood mixing with the water droplets. "You…came…" he said, voice so soft it could barely be heard, hoarse from all of his screams.

"I wish I'd gotten here sooner. I'm so sorry Kyo…so sorry." The Cat tried to smile, but grimaced in pain, before his eyes slowly closed, pain overtaking the boy at last. Wrapping the jacket around Kyo, Shigure stood up, the Cat lying limp in his arms. "You will pay," he addressed Akito, holding the unconscious boy to him as they passed. "I'll make sure of it."

"Go ahead and try. But remember…I can always do worse." Akito watched them silently as they exited the main house and into the pouring rain. "You're never safe, Kyo-chan…you can run, but you can't hide."

Shigure arrived back at his house in record time, trying to get there as fast possible. Entering, he kicked off his shoes at the front door and started upstairs, being careful to jump the third step from the bottom. Going into Kyo's room, he gently placed the boy under his covers and unwrapped the wet haori.

In the dim light of the lamp Shigure turned on, he could already tell that Kyo looked worse then he thought. Scratches ran up and down his arms, huge gashes bleeding heavily and deep purple bruises already marring the skin. His right wrist was dangling at an awkward angle, and blood was leaking from his palms where he'd dug his fingernails into them.

"It'd be best to get Hatori tomorrow," Shigure mused to himself, grabbing a roll of gauze from the bathroom cabinet and antiseptic. Going back to Kyo's room, he sat himself down and carefully picked up the broken wrist and began to wrap it firmly in place, ignoring the small whimpers. "This is for your own good," he assured his patient, dotting an alcohol soaked rag on a shallow cut on the boy's forehead.

Moving down, Shigure cleaned out every cut to the best of his ability, wrapping several of the deeper and more dangerous looking ones. When he turned Kyo onto his back was when he got his first real surprise. "Fucking bastard," he growled, reading the message engraved into the skin. "When I get my hands on you, you'll suffer. I promise you that."

Dressing Kyo in a pair of dry pants, Shigure tucked the blanket up to the boy's chin and laid a comforting hand on his head. "It'll be all right," he murmured, tears pricking at his eyes. "I won't let anything else happen to you."

Pulling a futon into the Neko's bedroom, Shigure settled down, setting Kyo's alarm clock for five so that he would be awake before Tohru or Yuki. He didn't want them to see Kyo like this…he'd call Hatori after they left for school with the excuse Kyo was sleeping from all of the rain and wouldn't be joining them.

Morning dawned bright and early, rays of sunshine floating in through the windows. Birds twittered outside the window and a light breeze rustled the damp leaves on the trees. The day radiated happiness and joy, but Shigure felt the exact opposite.

Creeping from Kyo's bedroom, he locked the door behind him so Tohru and Yuki couldn't get in and then headed downstairs. Settling himself at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, Shigure went over his latest manuscript, though he still had trouble concentrating, his mind focused solely on Kyo.

Around six, Tohru entered, already dressed for school, and grabbed an apron off a peg on the wall. "Good morning Shigure-san," she said pleasantly, tying the laces. "It's such a beautiful morn-," she stopped suddenly, seeing a large bruise forming on the whole left side of the Dog's face. "Oh Shigure-san! What happened? Let me get you some ice!"

The girl literally flew over to the freezer and returned a second later with a large ice pack wrapped in a towel. "Arigatou, Tohru-kun," the Inu smiled, placing it on his cheek. "I just had a run in with a wall last night…guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Where's Kyo-kun? He's normally up by now…" the girl mused, taking a large bowl out of a cabinet.

"Kyo got home quite late last night," Shigure said, voice slightly strained as he thought of the boy lying upstairs. Fortunately, Tohru was making to much of a racket getting out utensils that she missed the tenseness. "He won't be going to school today since he isn't feeling well."

Tohru nodded her agreement. "With all this rain we've been having he really must be quite tired. I'll bring up a plate of rice balls before Yuki-kun and I leave though, he might be hungry later."

"There's no reason for you to do that," Shigure said. "If Kyo's hungry I'll bring him up something later. But please don't disturb him; he's in a rather bad mood."

"Hai, I won't."

Yuki entered the kitchen a few minutes later, raising an eyebrow at the rather large bruise on the Dog's face, but otherwise sticking to his normal routine of saying good morning and then sitting down while Tohru finished placing the food on the table.

"We should get going," said Yuki after the silent meal, each noticing the taut look on Shigure's face and the serious expression that you rarely saw on the Dog. "We have that Chemistry test today, remember?"

"Oh, no!" cried Tohru. "I completely forgot! This is not good…not good! If I get a bad grade I'll be failing Mom! And I promised I'd pass out of high school for her and if I don't pass this test then-"

Yuki placed a finger against Tohru's lips. "Calm down, Honda-san," he said gently. "I'll help you study if you'd like while we walk."

"Really Yuki?" she gushed. "You're the best!" Jumping forward, she wrapped both arms around the boy in a tight hug. A pop was heard a second later. "I AM SO SORRY!" she moaned, thumping her head lightly on the floor next to the Rat. "I really didn't mean to do that! I'm so, so sorry."

"It's quite all right, Honda-san. Why don't you go get our backpacks while we wait for me to change back."

"Tadashii! I'll be right back!"

Only about ten minutes later were they both ready to go, Tohru cherry red as she had walked back into the kitchen at the moment Yuki had chosen to transform. As soon as both teenagers were out of the house Shigure crept upstairs and unlocked Kyo's door.

Entering, he sighed in relief that the boy was still sleeping, though his face was drawn tight with pain. Feeling his forehead, Shigure grimaced at the high temperature. "Looks like you've got a fever. Not surprising with being out in the rain like that. Now you stay right there. I'm going to call Hatori and have him come take a look at you."

Going back downstairs, Shigure made his way to the phone in the front hall. Just as he was about to dial the Dragon's number, a sharp pain exploded on the back of his head and he crumpled soundlessly to the floor.

Behind him, a man stood holding a rather large silver candlestick that he'd picked up off of the hall table. A smirk adorned his face as he started for the stairs. Whispering sinisterly to himself he said, "I said you couldn't hide."

**Author's Notes:**

Wow...it's been a long time, hasn't it? Sorry for the incredibly long wait, I've been extremely busy. But this chapter was rather interesting to write (so many complex characters!I ♥ them!)

I'd like to extend a gigantic thank you to you 17 wonderful reviewers! Your support on the first chapter definitely makes me feel like I got off to a good start, ne? I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much or more. Reviews are again very much appreicated!


	3. Found

**Disclaimer: Even after all of this time, I still don't own Fruits Basket or Kyou or Haru. Oh woe me.**

**Shattered Innocence**

**Found**

**Note: I'm going to start spelling Kyou like that… I've decided I like the spelling better.**

"So there are always eight valance electrons on an element…it's just that some elements share them, which is a covalent bond, and some take all of them, ionic bonds."

"…"

"You're not getting this, are you?"

"Gomen, Yuki!" Tohru wailed. "I just don't get this! I'm really trying but…but…"

"It's all right," Yuki said comfortingly, placing a hand on the distraught girl's shoulder. "I'm sure the sensei will let you retake it if you don't do so well on the test this time."

"I know," Tohru sniffled, wiping her sleeve over her eyes and taking a breath to compose herself before she entered the schoolyard. "But I really want to do well the first time. I just couldn't concentrate last night…I was worried about Kyou-kun. Do you really think he's all right?"

"That idiotic cat is always all right, Honda-san. Don't worry…I'm sure after a nice sunny day like this he'll be back to his loud and annoying self."

Tohru smiled up at the purple-eyed boy. "Arigato, Yuki."

The Rat looked startled. "Thank you? For what?"

"For saying that…if you believe that Kyou-kun will be okay then I know he will."

"And if I were to say I know you'll do well on your chemistry test?"

"Then I believe I can do that too!" Tohru cried, a determined expression on her face. "I'll get the best grade in the class! But…I don't know what I'm doing…"

"What are the eight electrons called on the outer shell?"

"The Valence electrons…" Tohru said uncertainly.

"And what is column eighteen called?"

"The Noble Gases…"

"You'll do fine," Yuki smiled. "We'd better hurry though if we're going to make it to class."

Tohru nodded and picked up her pace, her stride now even longer then Yuki's. But just as it had to happen, the girl tripped over her untied shoelace and was about to land face first on the sidewalk, but just as the cement was rushing to greet her face, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

_POOF!_

"I am SO sorry!"

"Honda-san…you're squishing me…" replied the Rat from beneath Tohru.

It appeared it was going to be a normal day for the two of them…but not for a few others.

* * *

"There you are," purred the man, kicking open the door to the boy's room, the wood splintering on impact. "Time's up, Kyou-kun…I found you."

The Cat remained unresponsive, breathing labored as a thin sheen of sweat gleamed on his bloodied and bruised skin. The covers were now pooled around Kyou's waist, revealing the long gashes from the whip all over his chest and stomach.

"Now this won't do," Akito said softly, staring at the sleeping boy. "I'd much prefer it if you were awake." Looking idly around the room, the Head of the House picked up a water glass from the nightstand. Shrugging, the man dumped the contents of it on Kyou's face, immediately waking him from his one escape from pain.

With a sputter, the boy jerked up, a sharp hiss of pain escaping tightly closed lips as his body firmly protested against the movement, a weak cough sounding in his throat. "That's better," Akito sneered, coming to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Y-you!" Kyou gasped, frantically trying to back up but feet getting tangled up in the blankets.

An amused smile played over the man's lips. "Yes, me… Why? Does that bother you? I see that Shigure fixed you all up…stupid Dog…it will only further his punishment."

"What did you do to Shigure?" Kyou demanded, his voice wavering with fear.

"He's taking a small nap downstairs. Which means that I have you all to myself."

"No…" Kyou gasped, crimson eyes widening in horror as Akito grabbed the boy's chin and yanked him towards him.

"The answer would be yes," Akito whispered, gently claiming the Neko's lips, the gentleness soon being replaced with a harshness as Kyou struggled to get away.

"That isn't how you act!" Akito snarled, striking Kyou across the face, his nails digging deep into the already bruised flesh. "You will obey me!"

Kyou gave a soft whimper as he was pushed back onto his back, Akito pressing him hard against the mattress as his hands ravaged over the boy's body, ripping off the bandages and careful work Shigure had spent hours on.

The coppery taste of blood filtered into Kyou's mouth as he bit through his tongue in an effort to keep from screaming as Akito snapped the already broken wrist from the makeshift splint. But then it occurred to him…he wasn't in the soundproofed room at the Sohma house.

He was in his bedroom.

With Shigure just downstairs. Unconcious but still there…and he should be able wake up, right?

And so, Kyou screamed.

"Go ahead," Akito said, stopping his attention for the minute and instead sitting idly on the boy's stomach. "No one will hear you. That damn dog is going to be out for a while. And there's no one around for at least half a mile."

The cry gradually subsided to gut-wrenching sobs when no one responded to the desperate plea.

"Told you," Akito smirked. "But it does look like you wanted to see me, Kyou. After all…you're hardly wearing anything. This should make my job much easier…"

And the Neko was left alone with his silent tears, no one knowing and no one caring.

But…

A small black and white cat darted away from the window ledge outside of Kyou's room where he'd been sunbathing in the direction of the school, bottlebrush tail held high.

Line! Line!

_Merow. _

Yuki glanced down in puzzlement at the small cat sitting next to his leg.

"What is going on!" the teacher cried, looking over her glasses with a disapproving glare at Yuki. The purple-eyed boy felt just as confused as the other students in the room did. Clustered all around his desk were cats, more coming in through the open window.

"I thought the cats only liked Kyon-Kyon," commented one of the boy's in the class, his chemistry test momentarily abandoned.

"Yuki?" Tohru asked softly, as a large, gray tabby cat reached up and scratched the Nezumi, cries of 'Prince Yuki!' sounding throughout the room as droplets of blood flew through the air.

The cat that had been lounging outside of Kyou's window hopped onto Yuki's desk and batted the Prince across the nose, the claws fortunately pulled in. A frantic meow came from its throat and it jumped to land on Yuki's shirt, clinging desperately to the material.

"Sensei?" Yuki asked, rising to his feet and holding the cat in his arms. "May I please be excused?"

"Will your absence clear out these cats?" the young woman asked, a tissue pressed to her now rapidly running nose.

"I think it will," Yuki said, fighting to keep the small note of panic out of his voice. Something must have happened to Kyou for the cats to have come to him…normally, they stayed away. "I'll be back in just a little while, Sensei."

Taking careful strides as not to step on the cats swarming about his feet, Yuki made his way to the door, not even stopping to grab a tissue from the teacher's desk to press against his cut. As soon as he was out of the room and a little ways down the hall, Yuki broke into a full out sprint.

'_Something's really wrong,' _he panted to himself as he raced down the stairs and out the back doors of the school, before moving around and cutting across the baseball fields and towards home. '_If that stupid cat were just sick then Shigure would call Hatori…and these cats wouldn't be here since Kyou is getting help. So either Shigure doesn't realize that Kyou needs him and Kyou sent the cats or something really bad happened and Shigure can't contact me himself.'_

And Yuki had a sinking gut feeling that the second option was the right one. Even though Shigure could be ignorant at times and had the tendency to forget about something, the way he'd been acting that morning had seemed very off.

Normally, he was the one all for having Yuki go wake Kyou up after a rainy night…it was his way of making sure that the Cat was feeling all right by having him fight or at least yell a lot. But that morning…

_Yuki had watched as Tohru had entered the kitchen and listened to her exclaim over the large bruise on Shigure's face. While the girl rushed around getting ice, the Rat stayed hidden against the wall, not wanting to get in the way._

"_Where's Kyou-kun? He's normally up by now…" Tohru mused, taking a large bowl out of a cabinet after getting Shigure some relief for his face._

"_Kyou got home quite late last night," Shigure said. "He won't be going to school today since he isn't feeling well."_

_Tohru nodded her agreement. "With all this rain we've been having he really must be quite tired. I'll bring up a plate of rice balls before Yuki-kun and I leave though, he might be hungry later."_

"_There's no reason for you to do that," Shigure said. "If Kyou's hungry I'll bring him up something later. But please don't disturb him; he's in a rather bad mood."_

_Hai, I won't."_

_And then Yuki had entered the kitchen._

The Rat groaned aloud and doubled his pace, although he did make sure that he could still breathe. Collapsing wouldn't be a good idea at the minute…

Why didn't he see it before? Everything had been a puzzle but just now the pieces were clicking into place. A wall? Shigure had paper walls in his room…if he'd crashed into one then he would have just tumbled through it, much like Kyou was always walking around and through them when he was upset and didn't feel like opening the door. So, if his walls were paper he would have had to go downstairs and into the kitchen or the foyer to hit a real wall…but what was he doing down there?

And Shigure had lived in his house for how many years? He knew where everything was…even the creaky step on the staircase. And if he really had run into a wall then how had he hurt himself that badly? It would have been he'd have to be going at a full out sprint at it. Even Shigure wasn't that stupid.

And when Tohru mentioned brining up breakfast? Shigure had sounded strangely…worried. Like he was hiding something. Had maybe Kyou not come home and Shigure didn't want to worry Tohru? No…because Shigure wasn't like that. He had seemed more then worried. He'd seemed angry… although the anger didn't appear to be directed at the Cat.

And wasn't Kyou always in a bad mood? _'Okay, that isn't always true,'_ Yuki admitted as he raced along the path home, the house looming in the distance. But to warn Tohru from brining up rice balls? Kyou tried his hardest not to lose his temper with her…seeing Tohru might have actually made him feel better.

Oh yes, something was definitely wrong.

A loud hiss brought Yuki out of his musings and he stared down at the cat that had still not left his shirt. In his urgency, he'd completely forgotten it. As a matter of fact, all of the cats had left him except for that one.

"What?" he snapped, reaching the driveway and charging up towards the front door.

The cat gave another hiss and then swiped its paw across the Nezumi's face, another bloody scratch in its wake. It gave a soft hiss and leaped from his arms and stood quietly next to him, not even so much as twitching its tail.

"Silence, huh?" Yuki asked quietly, looking up at the front door, firmly shut although Shigure normally left it open- he claimed that he liked to feel the breeze. Plus, if it were open then the less chance of Kyou walking through it and damaging the poor house even more.

_Merow, _the cat mewed before taking off around the back of the house and disappearing into the trees. Treading lightly, Yuki walked up the front path, his heart beating unnaturally loud. He didn't understand why he was so nervous…he only felt this way when Akito wanted to see him.

Easing open the shoji door, Yuki paused on the threshold. Silence assaulted his ears and he cautiously stepped inside. Normally, silence wasn't a bad thing. After all, he got very little of it. But Shigure always had some sort of music playing while he wrote.

"Shigure?" Yuki whispered, leaving the door open as he stepped into the house, carefully taking his shoes off and laying them quietly down on the mat.

The Rat knew that Shigure could hear him. After all, being the Dog had to have its perks and excellent hearing and smelling was one of Shigure's. In fact, he'd probably already heard the door opening.

But no one answered nor did anything move, except the potted plant in the corner that was now receiving the gentle breeze. Biting his lip, Yuki started into the house and turned the corner into the side corridor of the front hall.

And then he froze, every instinct he had telling him to run and get away while he still could. Lying by the hall table was Shigure, a large puddle of blood pooled around his head. The telephone receiver dangled from its cord, a faint buzzing tone emitting from it.

Ignoring the screaming voices in his head, Yuki approached Shigure and knelt down next to him, two fingers stretched out to find a pulse. Seconds later, the Rat let out a sigh of relief. Shigure's pulse was slow, but it was there.

Rising to his feet once more, Yuki started further down the hall, ears straining for any sound that might point him in what was wrong. And then he heard it. A soft, hoarse crying from upstairs. Taking one last glance at Shigure, Yuki began to ascend up the stairs, keeping as close as he could to the shadows.

The higher he climbed, the more pronounced the crying became. And with it he heard another voice…a voice he hated and feared above everything else.

'_Akito,' _he registered, his stomach twisting into a knot. '_Now what?' _

He was scared of Akito…terrified, actually. And he hated Kyou. Was it worth it to risk himself to figure out what Akito was up to?

Another soft whimper sounded from the bedroom and then the thud of a body being flung into a wall with a small cackle of laughter. Yuki shivered where he was on the stair, and closed his eyes.

'_I'm not running,' _he thought. '_If I really did hate that stupid Cat I wouldn't care what Akito was doing.' _The Rat suppressed a shudder at his own treatment under Akito. He never wanted to go through that again…and he didn't want anyone else to either, no matter how much he disliked them.

Steeling his resolve, Yuki continued up the stairs and down the hall towards Kyou's room, the door now wide open with splinters of wood all over the floor. Sneaking along with his back to the wall, Yuki paused right before the busted door.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yuki heard Akito say pleasantly. "I didn't know you wanted both broken. Here…let me help." A sharp crack sounded inside the room followed by a short howl of pain that was quickly cut off by a hit to the head.

"So you still have some voice left, do you?" Akito said, his voice deadly. "I thought I'd worked it all out of you…it appears I was wrong. And you know that I hate to be wrong, Kyou-chan."

Yuki winced as he heard the sound of another hit and the dull crack as a rib or two gave out underneath Akito's fist. Taking one last deep breath, Yuki moved away from the wall and stepped in front of the door and looked into the room, his eyes widening in horror.

Kyou was lying on his floor, face ashen as blood leaked from almost everywhere possible. Loose bandages were tied hapharzdly around parts of him, most of the wrapping ripped free, however, and covered the ground. Kyou was wearing nothing, not a new sight for Yuki since the two were always transforming together when Tohru was around. But the odd thing was the ripped pair of sweat pants that were half-way on the Cat's bed.

Akito had his back to Yuki, his kimono soaked in blood that Yuki doubted was his own. Even though Yuki couldn't see the man's face, he would bet everything that it was in one of Akito's twisted little smiles.

It took Yuki's brain a few seconds to register what he'd seen, but the moment it did his eyes narrowed in hatred, fear momentarily pushed aside. "Akito," the Rat snarled, stepping into the room, his eyes drilling into the back of the head of the house's head.

Yuki normally never showed this side of him…yes, he could be fierce. Normally, one only saw this side in him when he'd grown tired of Kyou's complaints or fed up with him and had beaten him to a pulp. Never had he taken this tone of voice with anyone else…especially not Akito.

Akito turned, his black eyes glittering with malice. "Why, _dear _Yuki, it's so nice to see you," he smiled. "Shouldn't you be at school though? You wouldn't want your grades to…slip…"

"What are you doing here?" Yuki growled. Normally, any kind of implied threat would have him leaving immediately and going back to his own business…but not this time.

"I thought I'd come pay Kyou-chan a visit and see how he was doing," Akito grinned, rising from the floor to turn and face Yuki. "He didn't look so well last night, you see."

Yuki's mind raced as Akito stepped towards him and he automatically took one back. "You mean you saw Kyou last night?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"Yes," Akito said, a smile stretching across his face. "He was all alone in the park…just as rightfully so, being the freak he is…he doesn't deserve to have friends after all. But I felt bad for home and took him home to cheer him up. Oh yes…cheering him up was the best part."

"What did you do to him?" Yuki ground out, his hands now clenched into fists at his sides.

"He just got some well deserved attention from me. I hope you're not jealous, Yuki. I took things a little farther then I ever have with you. Kyou-chan certainly did seem to enjoy it though."

"You mean you did, you sick bastard," Yuki said angrily, his whole body shaking with fury. "You raped him…didn't you?"

Akito just smiled.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Yuki snarled, lunging at Akito. The man easily caught Yuki's hands but wasn't prepared for the feet. They came crashing into his stomach and sent him stumbling backwards, giving Yuki time to get his hands free.

Grabbing Akito by the front of his robes, Yuki bodily shoved him across the room and towards the door, the Rat now between Kyou and Akito. "Get out," he hissed, eyes glimmering with rage.

Akito picked himself painfully off the floor, one hand wrapped around his stomach from where Yuki had kicked him. "Fine," he snapped, all pleasantry gone from his voice. "But soon that freak will be living with me…and I'll be able to do whatever I want to him."

Yuki stayed perfectly still, until he heard the shoji door shut with a bang behind Akito. Only then did he turn his attention to Kyou. Walking the few feet towards the Cat seemed like an eternity. But when he reached him, Yuki realized he hadn't a clue what to do.

"Kyou?" he whispered, crouching down and placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. The Neko didn't say anything but simply shuddered and tried to shake the hand off of him. Tears were still pouring out from beneath tightly shut eyelids and his ands had been clenched so tight that his nails had cut into his palms.

Straightening up, Yuki crossed over to the bed and pulled off the comforter. Going back to Kyou, he gently draped it over him to at least cover him for now. "Just stay there," he said softly, heading for the door.

Taking the steps two at a time, Yuki ran towards the phone, making sure not to step on Shigure. Taking the receiver he dialed.

After two rings, in what seemed like forever, the phone was picked up. _"Hatori," _was the greeting.

"Hatori, you have to come over here right now!" Yuki said, his voice panicky and shaky. Only then did he realize that his legs were threatening to give out and he slid down the length of the wall, phone in hand.

"_Yuki? Calm down…what is it?" _Hatori had never been one to question anything, but he'd never heard the Rat sound so rattled before.

"Akito…he…he…Shigure and Kyou…they need help…I don't know…why…"

Hatori could sense the distress, not only in voice but in the jagged sentences. "_Okay. Listen, Yuki. Are you all right?"_

"Yes," came the soft reply.

"_Good. I'm coming over right now…don't leave the house…if you can, put a blanket over both of them. I'll be there in a few minutes…. Hold tight."_

As Hatori raced around his office, gathering equipment he might need, a worried frown creased his features. Something had upset Yuki terribly. And if Akito was a part of it…then there was no telling what could have happened.

**Author's Notes:**

Umm…hi? Well, I'm back in two senses. One, out of my depressive mode and two, out of writer's block for this fic. Although I did have to stop numerous times writing this chapter…it was pretty intense, wasn't it?

So this is my Thanksgiving present to you. :D If you'd like to submit a review it'd make my Turkey Day :P Hope you liked the chapter and I'm going to seriously try to update within three months next time. :D


End file.
